starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Korhal (End War)
|name=Battle of Korhal |prev= Reclamation of Aiur |conc= Fall of Shakuras |next= Battle of Ulnar/Battle of Glacius |image=Marine_Hybrid_SC2-LotV_Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=300px |conflict= |campaign=End War |date=2506 |place=Korhal |result= *Sky Shield space platform saved *Amon's forces pushed off of Korhal *Keystone successfully reclaimed *Most of Augustgrad left in ruins |battles= |side1= Daelaam Terran Dominion |side2= Amon's Forces |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Emperor Valerian Mengsk Commander Jim Raynor Admiral Matt Horner |commanders2= Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= Spear of Adun Raynor's Raiders Dominion Armed Forces |forces2= Hybrid Moebius Corps |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Battle of Korhal was a conflict in the End War between Moebius Corps and their hybrid masters and an allied front of the Terran Dominion and the Daelaam. Background Amon, the fallen xel'naga, returned to the material universe and seized control of a large portion of the Khalai protoss through their connection to the Khala. This coincided with the release of the hybrid, who were bred by the Moebius Foundation. The hybrid then took control of the Moebius Corps security forcesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 and various scattered zerg broods, uniting them into the Amon Brood. Amon gathered his Tal'darim loyalists, and with the combined forces began assaulting the Koprulu Sector. After repelling the Daelaam during their conquest to reclaim Aiur,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 he launched simultaneous attacks on ShakurasBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 and Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 Moebius Corps Assault Moebius Corps launched an assault led by hybrids into the Dominion capital world of Korhal. Moebius sabotaged the Sky Shield defense platform and forced it to crash down towards Augustgrad. This served as a distraction, and Moebius moved forces to raid Korhal Palace for the Keystone used to deinfest Kerrigan. Dominion forces were initially caught off guard with the assault. Commander Jim Raynor led the Dominion Fleet and attempted to space platform from impacting the planet's surface. During this time, Artanis led the remaining Daelaam forces not under the influence of Amon aboard the Spear of Adun, arrived in Korhal under the behest of the late Zeratul to ask for the Keystone. When hailed, Jim Raynor express his relief seeing Artanis on board the ship, knowing assistance could be gained from the protoss. During their conversation Artanis agreed to stabilize Sky Shield, sending in his forces and using weaponry from the Spear of Adun to help the Raiders stabilize the platform. The platform's decent was stopped, and control was returned to Admiral Matt Horner. Reclaiming the Keystone After consulting Raynor, Artanis managed to gain his permission to take the Keystone. Just as they agreed however, news came in that the Keystone had been taken by Moebius Corps, and was being transported to Bennet Port to be taken off world. Emperor Valerian Mengsk and Commander Jim Raynor sent forces to intercept them, along with support from the Daelaam. On the ground, Moebius and hybrids channeled Void energy into the Keystone, psionically stunning all terran forces in the area. However, the protoss were not affected by the effects of the Keystone, and thus were able to help Dominion forces to recover and continue their assault. With their combined armies, the hybrids and Moebius Corps was pushed out of Augustgrad, and the Keystone was regained.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 Shard Assault During the attack on the city, Amon summoned Void shards outside of Korhal Palace. Their activation would level Augustgrad. Corporal Faraday of the Korhal Defense Force called upon allied commanders to beat back Amon's forces and destroy the shards. During the attack, Kimeran Pirates began looting the city, and deployed two pirate capital ships. Faraday requested that the commanders destroy them. The defense of Korhal was successful, and the shards were destroyed before the city was leveled.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Rifts to Korhal (in English). 2015-11-17. Aftermath After the battle, and the Keystone transported aboard the Spear of Adun, Artanis warped down to meet Jim Raynor and saw the devastation of Augustgrad. As Dominion forces and Raynor's Raiders helped treat the wounded and bury the dead, Matt Horner and Valerian Mengsk looked grimly at the sight of Augustgrad in the aftermath of Moebius's assault, just months after the capital was attacked by Kerrigan. Raynor was accompanied by Artanis, and Raynor expressed hope that if Zeratul thought that Artanis would stop Amon, then the fight had just begun. The two shook hands, and Artanis warped aboard the Spear of Adun, leaving the Dominion to rebuild their shattered capital.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. References Category:End War Battles